To Emulate Gajeel
by The Evil Stick
Summary: Jet and Droy embarrass themselves in front of the entire guild... again. To make themselves worthy of Levy's love, they decide their only means of redemption is to emulate their rival. How will Gajeel react when he learns that Jet and Droy followed him while on a mission? Rating my go up when Gajeel catches them.


It's tragic that there's such a shortage of Jet and Droy stories on . Undoubtedly, they must rank as #1 and #2 on the list of Fairy Tail's most expendable characters. Their entire role in the series is basically to make Levy appear desirable. **Never fear! The Evil Stick is here to right that horrible wrong.** Much love to the owner and creator of our two underappreciated heroes, **Hiro Mashima**.

* * *

**Man Up**

Jet and Droy glared across the table as Levy giggled at something Gajeel whispered to her. He seemed to be making fun of a belligerent Natsu fighting with a fully naked Grey while Juvia stood aside with hearts in her eyes. What could he have possibly said to make Levy giggle like that?

The two jealous mages watched as Gajeel casually leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading. She smiled brightly up at him and showed him the cover of her book. After his curiosity was satisfied, he went back to munching on his heart shaped iron while watching the fight between the ice maker and the fire dragon.

A thought went through their minds at the same time, 'Maybe Levy will smile like that at me if I asked what she was reading…'

Droy took a huge bite of his drumstick, "Whatcha reading, Levy?"

Levy looked up from her book confused, "Oh, it's one of the books that Lucy let me borrow a few weeks ago. Um, or 7 years ago, before the S-class exams." She went back to reading.

Jet leaned over the table to get a peak of the book like Gajeel did moments ago, but Levy ignored him. "What's the book about?" He asked apprehensively. 'Gajeel didn't have to ask' he thought.

She looked up at him with knitted eyebrows, "Since when do you two care about what I read? Neither of you guys have ever asked before…"

Droy picked up another drumstick, "We were just wondering, Levy."

Gajeel snorted at the question, but Levy smiled and answered anyway, "It's about celestial magic."

Jet gave a confident smirk, "When did you become interested in celestial magic?"

Gajeel snorted again before tossing a chuck of iron into his mouth. He was well aware that Levy reads up on every type of magic that her guild mates practice. Celestial magic books are common on Levy's bookshelf as well as every other subject.

Levy put her bookmark into place and snapped the book shut, "Well, I first became interested when I found out that Lucy was a celestial mage and I've been reading every book on the subject that I can get my hands on ever since." She was clearly annoyed by their sudden interest in what she read. How could her teammates not know this?

"WATCH OUT! A MAN'S TABLE IS FLYING YOUR WAY!" Elfman yelled and pointed behind Levy.

Levy didn't have time to scream as she turned her head and saw a table soaring through the air right at her. The table was half frozen and half on fire.

Gajeel phased between the small script mage and the flying table just in time to skillfully perform a roundhouse iron kick. Embers, ice, and splinters filled the air around Levy as the offending object was deflected safely towards the wall. Unfortunately, the table hit Jet and pinned him against the wall.

"Gajeel! You hit Jet!" Droy yelled from under the table, safely cradling his plate of food close to his large body.

Gajeel grumbled as he went to pull Jet from the wreckage.

Levy sat there with shock written all over her face. She was talking to Jet and Droy across the table just seconds before another table was flung across the room towards her. Now, Droy was struggling to squeeze his large body out from under the table and Jet was being pulled from the table's remnants 20 feet away.

The small script mage sighed as Gajeel ungracefully dropped Jet on the floor next to her. She can't stay mad at her teammates, she understood that the last 7 years had been hard on them. She started fanning the smoke from Jet's clothing away from her, "Thank you, Gajeel. I'm going to go read at the library. I'll see you guys later."

"Levyyyyy!" Her two teammates wailed as she stood up and walked away.

Gajeel growled as he snatched a giant drumstick from Droy's plate.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Droy stopped protesting when Gajeel violently tore off a huge bite of the drumstick with a death glare fixed on him.

"Did you two clowns just see the disappointment on the Shrimp's face?" He flashed his teeth in an amused grin and then tore another bite from Droy's drumstick.

"A man doesn't run away or hide from a table!" Elfman came up from behind and towered over them. "That wasn't very manly!"

Jet and Droy lowered their heads in shame. They were both thankful for Gajeel's intervention, but would never admit it out loud.

Pantherlily came floating from the bar with a plate of kiwis held in his hands. "Good reflexes, Gajeel. Natsu and Grey are being punished by Erza for putting Levy in danger and you scored some points with the rest of guild for protecting her," Lily nodded his head in approval before he took a bite out of a kiwi.

"I don't give a shit about any of that," Gajeel dropped a clean bone on Droy's plate before snatching up the last drumstick. "You worthless bone heads would have let Shrimp become a bloody mess all over my favorite table." Gajeel stood up and went to the job request board with Droy's drumstick.

"That's a man!" Elfman commented as Gajeel walked away. He leaned in over Jet and Droy and yelled down at them, "YOU GUYS NEED TO MAN UP!"

Jet sadly brushed the ash and ice from his charred clothing and hair while Elfman continued to scream in their ears on how to man up. The whole guild had seen how he tried to run away and left Levy in the path of destruction.

"THEN GAJEEL TOOK PITY ON YOUR UNMANLINESS AND PULLED YOU OUT OF THE FLAMES SINCE YOU COULDN'T GET OUT YOURSELF! YOU KNOW YOU'RE PATHETIC IF GAJEEL FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!"

Droy held back the tears as he sadly eyed his now empty plate. His reaction was to dive under the table with his plate of food when Levy was in danger. The whole guild witnessed it just as they were witnessing Elfman continue his brutal verbal assault on them.

"YOU'RE TOO FAT TO RUN SO YOU HID INSTEAD! AND THEN YOU LET GAJEEL RAPE YOUR PLATE WHILE YOU SULKED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! SO UNMANLY!"

"Yup," Pantherlily casually snacked on his kiwi as he nodded in agreement with every manly sentence that came out of Elfman's loud mouth.

Jet and Droy slumped further in their seats. Even Gajeel's cat was more rugged and masculine than them.

"Big Brother, Elfman. Why don't you lay off? You know Levy wouldn't be happy about you picking on them again," Lisanna chimed with her prize winning smile and large, innocent eyes.

Elfman backed off, "A real man could never say no to his little sister." He tightened his robe and stomped off to find something more manly to do.

Lisanna smiled sweetly and patted Lily's head as Elfman made his way to the training room. When he was out of sight, her sweet smile disappeared, "Seriously guys. The Jet and Droy of Edolas would have never let that happen to Levy."

"Nope," Lily added before he took another bite of his kiwi.

They watched as Lisanna walked away. They were saved by a girl and then she reminded them that they were even more cowardly than the other versions of themselves in Edolas.

"So lame…" Cana snickered before she chugged down a barrel in 10 seconds.

"Losers, Losers, Losers, Losers, Losers," chanted the 5 wooden dolls as they floated above the Thunder God Tribe, causing Freed to choke on the tea he was drinking. Evergreen hit the Bickslow a few times on the head with her fan for the rude remarks coming from his possessed dolls.

"Quiet, Babies!" Bickslow leaned back in his chair with his tongue-ful grin.

From a few tables away they could hear Macao and Wakaba laughing at their expense.

Pantherlily finished his last kiwi and stood up on the table to address the forlorn friends. "You two demonstrated a serious lack of competence and put your fellow soldiers at risk. If it were my call, I would have immediately reassigned you to equipment duty indefinitely. You two should train more seriously before Team Shadow Gear goes out on another request. If Levy ends up hurt because of your lack of training then I will personally come kick both of your asses."

The normally quiet exceed unsheathed his sword and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Jet and Droy's eyes widened. Gajeel's cat just reprimanded them and then threatened them in his 'army commander' voice. They shivered and huddled closer together under the exceed's cold stare.

"Lily!" Gajeel approached the table waving a job request form. "I found a job that pays good and we get to help a tribe together. Are you up for camping in the Fiore canyons?" The iron dragon dropped another clean bone onto Droy's now empty plate.

Pantherlily nodded nobly, "I've been waiting for a chance to try out my new armor." He bared his sharp fangs in a mischievous smile and slipped his sword back into it's sheath.

Jet and Droy breathed a sigh of relief as Gajeel and Pantherlily left the guild to head to the train station.

"Gajeel's cat is right…" Jet said sadly, "How are we going to protect Levy if we run or hide from anything that comes our way?"

Droy stared down at the clean bones on his plate, "We have to prove ourselves to Levy and get stronger."

"We have to be strong in order for Levy to consider dating us again!" Jet smiled triumphantly. "Strong, like… like…"

"Like… Gajeel?" Droy looked at Jet hopefully.

Jet looked at his counterpart, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A smile spread on Droy's chunky face, "Let's go!"

Warren, Fairy Tail's telepath, spit his beer all over Max's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Max used a napkin to clean his face off.

"Th-they plan on following Gajeel and Lily on their mission…" Warren stuttered.

"Well, it's their funeral…" Max watched as Jet and Droy hurried out of the guild in high spirits.

Wacaba took a sip of his beer, "Those two are hopeless…"

"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of a certain someone in love with Mira…" Macao smirked at his partner.

"You're in love with her, too!" Wacaba slammed his beer on the table.

Cana snickered again, "You two are just the older versions of Jet and Droy."

Another huge brawl ensued at the Fairy Tail guild as Jet and Droy joyfully skipped their way through the streets of Magnolia singing their favorite song about how wonderful Levy is.

* * *

A huge thanks to my proof reader, **XXinsidemymindXX**! You can expect the next chapter out in a few weeks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
